


Magcon spanked

by Iloveatwink



Category: Chasing Cameron (TV), Jack and Jack, Magcon (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, Nudity, Punishment, Spanking, cum, magcon - Freeform, punished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 07:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveatwink/pseuds/Iloveatwink
Summary: When Cameron Dallas organises a 2020 Magcon tour, he expects everyone to be on their best behaviour, after he catches Taylor with drugs and nobody will say where he got it from, everyone is in trouble.





	Magcon spanked

It’s 2020 and Cameron Dallas has managed to bring together some former Magcon stars for a month long reunion tour.

Taylor and Aaron were straight away signed up, HRVY was also straight in after appearing on the previous tour and getting on well with Cameron, Jack and Jack were less easy to convince, but as soon as they signed up, Shawn Mendes wanted in too, making the magic 7.

The first week had gone brilliantly, the audiences were loving the show, the boys were loving it, everything was fine.

Until Cameron found Taylor smoking cannabis around the others in the apartment they’d hired in Los Angeles.

“Where the hell has this come from Taylor?”

“Pfft, as if I’d tell you Cameron, lighten up, it’s only weed”

“Well it’s not good enough, one slip up and we could lose everything, you know how long we’ve been trying to sort this out for, and you’re trying to mess it all up!”

“Calm down, I’ll do it elsewhere if it’s a problem.”

“You doing it in the first place is a problem! You’re out of the tour.”

“You can’t do that Cameron! I’ve worked so hard” Taylor pleaded

“Tell me where you got it from then.”

“I can’t do that Cam”

“Fine! Aaron where did he get it from?”

“Like I’d tell you” he snapped back with.

“Well unless someone tells me otherwise Taylor is off this tour.”

“You can’t do that Cameron” Shawn shouted.

“Well tell us where it came from then Shawn and stop playing goody two shoes!”

“Isn’t there an alternative” Gilinsky asked.

“Well, I could punish Taylor.”

“Punish? What you mean take away my phone?”

“No Taylor, spanks on the bare ass”

“Woah, I don’t want you hitting me.”

“It’s that or you’re out.”

“I guess I will do it if it’s the only option.”

“Brilliant, we’ll start in a moment, but just so you guys know, unless someone comes forward and tells me who got it, you’ll all be getting spanked.” Cameron warned the other 5 boys.

“You can’t do that to me” Harvey insisted.

“Oh come on Harvey, if I’m getting spanked, we all are” said Johnson.

They all made a pact to stick together and receive their punishment.

Taylor was up first.

“Ok Taylor, since you’re the one who did the crime, you will be getting 20 spanks, now take all your clothes off.”

“You said the bare ass, you never said I’d be naked.”

“And you said you wouldn’t do drugs again, take them off Caniff.”

Taylor reluctantly took his shirt off, revealing the famous Caniff body.

He then took his shoes and his socks off, leaving him barefoot, he dropped his trousers and his underwear, leaving him naked, he covered up his cock and stood waiting for further instruction.

“Hands behind your head Caniff, show us all what you’ve got”

Taylor looked at Cameron like he was crazy, but a penis is a penis, the other boys all gasped as he flashed them his 6 and a half inch hard cock.

Cameron put him over his lap and gave him his first 10 spanks, Taylor was gasping already.

Cameron leant in and kissed his beautiful cheeks, before going back to giving the last ten spanks, when he was finished Taylor was crying, he came in for a hug and told him it’s all gonna be alright.

“I’m so sorry Cameron, I know I keep messing up, I’m gonna be better, I promise”

“I know you will babe” as Taylor cried in his shoulder. “Aaron, you’re up next, take your clothes off.”

Aaron took his shirt off, revealing his skinny torso and the beautiful freckles on his back, then off came the socks revealing his beautiful sized 7 feet.

He pulled his boxers down and made no attempt at covering up, showing off his 7 inch erect penis.

“Looks like you’re excited Mr Carpenter.”

“What more can I say? Have you seen not-so-little Caniff?”

Aaron got over Cameron’s lap and took all 6 spanks and got up and went over to Taylor, both still naked.

Harvey was already naked when Cameron asked him to strip, Cameron admired his beautiful body, his lovely hairy legs and his pubes, which had a beautiful penis attached to it.

Cameron spanked his cute little butt and Harvey went back to hug Aaron, Aaron leant over and started jerking Harvey off, whilst they watched Jack Gilinsky take his clothes off, unlike the first three, he was completely soft, but once the spankings were over, his 8 inch thick penis was as hard as concrete.

Johnson was next, as soon as he got his penis out, Harvey came all over Aaron’s hand, Aaron licked it all up and offered everyone else a taste, but only Caniff gave it a try.

Shawn was last.

“I don’t want to get naked Cameron.”

“Everyone elsa has, its your turn.”

“I don’t want everyone to see my penis, that’s supposed to be private for me.”

“I’m sure Aaron felt the same, I’m sure Gilinsky didn’t want everyone seeing his erection, heck I’m sure Harvey didn’t want everyone eating his cum, but they all did it, it’s only fair that you do your share too.”

“I’ll do it, but I want you naked too.”

“Deal”

Shawn went over to Cameron and took his shirt off, revealing the famous Dallas abs, he pulled his shorts down to see that he wasn’t wearing underwear.

“Woah Cameron, it’s beautiful!”

“Thank you darling, get your kit off now”

Next thing, Shawn was exposed, the perfect man stood there naked his beautiful abs, his gorgeous legs, his beautiful buttocks and his 10 inch erect cock.

“Fucking hell Shawn” Harvey shouted

“Is it hard to keep it in your pants?” Aaron asked

“It isn’t, trust me.”

Cameron bent Shawn over his knees and spanked his perfect bottom.

Cameron could feel Shawn’s penis pulsing on his penis, after the 5th spank, Shawn spunked all over Cameron's penis.

“Oh my god Shawn” 

“I’m so sorry Cam, I’m so sorry”

“Don’t be sorry, that was fucking hot!”

Cameron gave Shawn his final spank before hugging him.

“Can I sleep with you tonight Cam?”

“Of course you can darling” as he kissed Shawns head.

Everyone else got their clothes on and left the room.

Shawn leant against Cameron’s abs and fell asleep cuddling him.

Cameron looked down and gave Shawn one final kiss before he also fell asleep.


End file.
